Power systems may have multiple power generators coupled to power devices. Power systems may be configured to control the power harvesting and extracting from the power generators, and in some embodiments, bypass one or more power generators and/or power devices. In some scenarios, the power system may operate more efficiently by bypassing one or more power devices. In some scenarios, one or more power devices may experience potentially unsafe conditions, such as over-heating or over-voltage. Safety regulations may require to disconnect, or bypass unsafe parts of the system. Safety regulations may require to lowering the voltage or heat of a power system or power device or to distance and/or electrically separate a high voltage point from a system power device. One way to lower the voltage or to distance and/or separate the high voltage point from the system power device may be to bypass a power device.
Also, bypass circuits, such as bypass diodes or free-wheeling diodes, may be wired in parallel across the outputs of intercoupled power sources such as photovoltaic (PV) panels, batteries or generators, to provide a current path around them in the event that a power source becomes faulty by failing to provide power on its output. For example, the use of bypass circuits with regard to intercoupled PV panels, may allow a series string of coupled PV cells, PV panels and/or a series string of serially connected power devices outputs to continue supplying power to a load at a reduced voltage rather than no power at all, since the use of bypass circuits may allow continued current draw around the output of a faulty PV panel output and/or power device. Certain bypass circuits may incur significant losses (e.g., due to a substantial voltage drop across a conducting bypass circuit). There is a need for efficient bypass circuits that may allow bypassing power sources and/or other circuit elements without incurring significant losses.